Macy
Macy (Service No. 12HM-570R47W) is a character operated by the player Stormwrath. She is a civilian-grade android that became a resident of the Building recently. Her first appearance was in PL: The Epic, the 11th iteration of Personification Life. Appearance Macy appears Caucasian, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her height is 5' 9". History Prior to PL 12HM-570R47W was originally built as a military-grade prototype android at an AE-Celestia Industries factory, one of many android prototypes. AE-Celestia at the time was wanting to acquire a special military contract from the Stormwrath-Palmaria Ministry of Defense on an advanced fighting android soldier that could replace human soldiers on the battlefield. Her design was perhaps one of the most sophisticated of its time, with advanced stealth capabilities, cutting-edge bionic joints that allowed for more human-like body movements and gestures, a wide array of sensors that assessed the conditions of the battlefield, and portable firearms that can be readied within a couple of seconds. However, despite her impressive features, her design was rejected, and a better prototype created by the company was accepted. She and her three other sibling androids were deactivated and kept in storage for over three years. There was a growing market for androids that acted like humans, and various companies and tech firms sought to cash in on the prospect—including AE-Celestia. Early civilian-grade androids weren't exactly convincing—despite their more humanlike appearance and behavior, one could still observe the tiny robotic features. Thus, 12HM-570R47W was brought out of storage, redesigned and rebuilt by the company for four years. Her combat capabilities were reduced drastically in order to make her more readily accepted by the general public. She was also given a silicone skin so that she feels human to the touch. 12HM-570R47W was revealed to the world at a Consumer Electronics Expo as the U-Bot. The U-Bot model line hit the shelves the following year. She herself was bought by a redstone industry tycoon named Robert Statham. However, while most military-grade features were removed by AE-Celestia's engineers, the company may have overlooked certain features when recreating her. Her flight abilities were kept, and her superhuman strength was retained. For two years she served as a robotic servant for him, doing much of the household work. In fact, she worked so well that it rendered her organic counterparts obsolete. It seemed that she was going to be that way for the rest of her life as an android—that is until she was modified by his son Matthew, who was a burgeoning inventor and software programmer. Matthew was the one who gave her the nickname "Macy." He didn't like the way she just silently did the things his father told her to do, since he believed that she was never genuinely happy with this. One night he secretly deactivated her and brought her to the basement of the mansion, and programmed her with something that AE-Celestia would never code into her CPU—codes that gave her autonomy. From that point on, she was no droid that only obeyed the wishes of her master. Days and weeks passed, and it seemed that Macy was acting a little strange. She could make choices on her own and feel emotions—things that were usually attributed to organic beings. Mr. Statham noticed that she was beginning to deliberately disobey his commands, and forced her to continue to work for him in his mansion. One time she got angry and was about to kill her master, and would've done so had it not been for Matthew's intervention. Frightened by what Statham described as "robots turning against humans," he was going to return her to the factory, but Matthew convinced him to let Macy go. At first his father was reluctant in doing so—fearing that what she did to him would happen to others as well—but accepted after Matthew promised to give her inhibition scripts that would prevent her from harming humans. Five years passed, and Macy was planned to reside at the Building, which was at the time in Bielefeld. She wanted to study at a college there. However, when she got to 42nd Subabsurdus Street, there was no apartment. There she was whisked away to Gallimaufry. PL: The Epic After being registered as a resident, Macy participated with a group of residents that built the chicken coop. At the blacksmith's shop, she bought a sword, though she didn't have any intention of having one in the first place. But since everyone else including the blacksmith heard the sword fall, and she was the closest to it, she was compelled by the blacksmith to pay for it. She formally introduced herself at the Belas' apartment, but it was cut short by an emergency involving the arrival of ogres from the Freywold. She helped Romulus and others move guns and ammunition out of the garage for the Building's defense. Luckily any hostile engagement was averted. She was part of the group that went to an abandoned Carnival outside of the Building, hanging out with Kale and Rmwytliin. The three used wishes to have fun at the Carnival, such as trampoline clouds and bubble birds. Trivia * "12HM-570R47W" is a leetspeak anagram of Stormwrath. Category:Characters